Black is the Blood of the Manor
by Charlie Pond
Summary: Detectives Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson arrive in the town of Vulture to help a trapped family of spirits. Little do they know that someone is out for their blood; and will stop at nothing to get it. Klaine. Rated T just in case.
1. Arrival in Vulture

**AN: Hello I am Charlie Pond and this is my first fanfic. I hope you like my attempt at Klaine mystery story. Enjoy- Pond**

**Black is the Blood of the Manor**

**1. Arrival in Vulture**

**WELCOME TO VULTURE  
>POPULATION: 25<strong>

Kurt Hummel frowns as he re-reads the sign. When Blaine said that they were going to a small town for a case; he didn't imagine it would be this…_small_. He looks down at his new Armani suit he bought for the case, and knows it will be ruined by the end of it. "Ugh Blaine," he says while tapping his foot, "Get your head out of the car, and tell me why you dragged me here before I decide to leave!"

Blaine Anderson lifts his head up so fast he hits his head on the door. "Ouch!" he begins to rub his head and rushes over to Kurt, papers overflowing in his arms. "Right, well that manor sitting on the hill, Blackblood Manor has had some trouble."

"What trouble?" Kurt says biting his lip. Trouble could mean anything from demons, too serial killers, too aliens. Well maybe not aliens.

Blaine eyes light up, "Well as you can tell by the name the Blackblood family lived there. They had lived there since the 1600s."

"Wait…_had_ lived there? What do you mean had lived there?"

"In the year 1856, after ten years of pure torture," Kurt shudders at the word, "A man named Travis Crow had succeeded in killing off the Blackblood family. He killed Rebecca Blackblood, her husband Matthew, their two children Lily and Jack, and Rebecca's sister Jane."

"He killed _children_? How old where they?"

"Lily was five, and Jack was seven."

Kurt was speechless. What kind of person tortures a child for ten years, and then kills them? _A really bad person,_ he thought, _a really bad fucking person._ "Do you know why he killed them?"

Blaine nods and bits his lip, "This part is kind of disturbing. Travis was in love with Jane and wanted to marry her. Jane didn't feel the same way; so Travis got revenge by killing them all."

"So now we know the disturbing story of Blackblood Manor. What's the trouble?"

"You aren't going to believe me, but the spirits of the Blackbloods are forever bound to Travis…unless we free them." Blaine bites his lip and looks at the ground. There is no way Kurt is going to believe him.

"How do you know all this?" Kurt says raising an eyebrow, "Did the spirit of Rebecca come to you in the night or something?"

"Well…" Blaine says looking up slowly to meet Kurt's gaze, "Yes."

"A spirit came to you in the night."

"Yes."

"Told you to free her and her family from a madman."

"Yes."

"And you believed it? How do you know that you weren't just dreaming?"

"Because," Blaine says as he smiles, "She is right behind you."

Kurt turns around. There she was the spirit of Rebecca Blackwood. Her hair up in a bun, her brown eyes showing fear, her dress torn, and her body covered in bruises. "You're…a…a…" Kurt spits out, "A spirit."

"Yes." She says in a soft quiet voice, "Hello Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson. I am so happy you are here to help me and my family. I have a key for you to get inside the manor, but I am afraid I don't have it with me. When you walk up there; look under the doormat."

"You mean the house isn't unlocked?" Blaine says with a surprised tone.

"Blaine," Kurt says while trying not to laugh, "This house has not been lived in since 1856. You honestly think the door is unlocked?"

"Well sorry Mr. Smart-Ass. I don't mean to rain on your parade."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Rebecca beat him too it: "Stop it both of you. I have to go, Travis will notice I have left the manor soon enough. Remember look under the doormat. My children and husband will help you along the way. Watch out for Travis. Good luck Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

She disappears. Kurt looks up at the hill where the manor sits. From here it looks sad and tortured. "Let's go," he says quietly.

Kurt starts to walk and Blaine follows. It takes them five minutes to walk up to the manor, and surprisingly, Kurt doesn't get dirty. Both boys make it to the doormat, grab the key, and let themselves inside. Neither of them notices another spirit watching them.

Travis Crow, with his blue eyes filled with hate, begins to laugh. "You won't make it out there alive." He laughs as his floats away, and his brilliant mind begins to think. Right then and there Travis thinks of a plan; on how he is going to kill the people who are trying to save the people he worked so hard to capture.

**AN: Dundundun! Well what do you guys think? Leave me a review with any critiques, questions, or love, and most importantly tell me if you want me to continue!- Pond**


	2. Jack and Lily

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012 the year the world is supposed the end! Yay? Since I woke up to my email being completely clogged from story alerts and reviews (Which made me so flipping happy.) I thought I would continue. Thank you so much for at least reading this thing. Oh! And this chapter is dedicated to GleekFreak2012 and ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA for reviewing my story, and I guess the anon too (and no this isn't based on Supernatural. It is based on my imagination.)- Charlie Pond**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot it last time…oops.) I do not own glee, but I do own a Sonic Pen. Is that just as cool?**

**2. Jack and Lily**

The eroded door breaks down and hits the floor with a thud. Blaine Anderson smiles with relief, "Finally that thing took ten minutes to break down!" He looks over at Kurt who gives him a look of annoyance, "What?" he asks cocking his head, "Did you find something?"

"Yes," Kurt says pulling something out of his pocket, "A key. With a note that says: 'Here is a key to get into my children's bedroom. Be careful. –R.B.'"

Blaine looks at the key in Kurt's hand, then at the door, and then back at the key. "Wow. I feel stupid now."

"Well come stupid," Kurt pulls out his flashlight with a smile, "Let's go."

So they enter the bedroom. Completely unsure of what on earth they will find in there. Their hands find each other ; and hold on as if they will die if they let go.

**C.P**

"You stupid bitch!" Travis's screech echoes throughout the underground cavern, "Why would you help those people?"

Rebecca's hand clasps onto her husbands, "I am not trying to help them. They are trying to help me."

Travis floats up to Rebecca and stares into her eyes. She can feel Travis's spit land on her as he mutters: "Listen. Those people trying to help you won't succeed. I am going to find them, then I am going to torture them, and then you will watch them _die_."

Rebecca doesn't blink, or flinch, or gasp. She shows no emotion at all. "Do whatever you please Travis. Just do not blame us when it does not work."

"Oh I will blame you," Travis says with a cold smile, "JACK! LILY! GET IN HERE!"

But the only thing that arrives is silence. Rebecca cannot help but smile when she realizes her children are upstairs. Helping.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE CHILDREN?" Travis floats all over the cavern; flipping over tables and spilling the contents all over the floor.

"You won't find them here," Jane says as she floats in, "They are in their bedroom."

"YOU WHORE! I SAID WAIT IN THE BED! Wait they are in their bedroom…" He smiles a devilish grin, "I will be back later. I think it is time I pay those detectives a little welcome visit." He laughs as he disappears. It echoes around the underground chamber; locking itself in its place in Matthew, Jane, and Rebecca's ears.

**C.P.**

Kurt and Blaine's hands instantly pull apart, "Sorry," Blaine says while blushing.

Kurt can feel the warm rush of red spreading across his cheeks, "No…it is fine. Now, this is the children's bedroom."

"Yes, and as we can tell by the creepy dolls; which I swear to God one of them just blinked at me, the broken toys, and the dirty beds, that this is a terrible place."

"Yes it is. Which is why you must save us." Two voices say in unison.

Kurt watches as the spirits of the two Blackblood children float through the floor. Blaine's hand finds Kurt's again and let's go of it a few seconds later.

Lily and Jack look perfectly normal. They aren't beaten like their mother, but their eyes are similar. They are brown and show total fear.

"We will," Kurt says more confidently then he feels.

"Thank you." They said in unison again, "We must warn you. Travis is planning to kill you, and if he knows you are here; he might pay you a little welcome visit."

"Why would he think to look here?" Blaine asks taking Kurt's hand again.

"He will notice we are gone soon enough, and he would have noticed the key to the bedroom missing; but we can tell by the door that you didn't use it."

Blaine blushes, "Sorry about the door."

The children smile, "Are you two in love? Like people are in fairytales?"

"What? We aren't in love," Blaine says feeling the red flush onto his cheeks again, "We are just friends." _And that is all we are ever going to be_, Blaine thinks and looks at Kurt; _does he know I want to be more? That I am in love with him?_

_ I am in love with Blaine, _Kurt admits to himself, _there is no _way_ he loves me back. Does he know I want to be more than friends?_

The children look sadly at the pair, and then the most disturbing voice echoes throughout the hall: "Children. Come out. Come to Travis."

"Oh my god," Kurt whispers and grabs Blaine's hand.

Before Blaine could respond the spirit of Travis floats into the room; and seizes the two children. "Why, hello, hello, hello detectives. It is simply a pleasure to meet you."

"RUN! PLEASE JUST RU-"The children are silenced by Travis slapping them.

"Stupid children! Go back down!" The children don't move a muscle simply eying the detectives from their spot.

"No."

"Oh? No then? Well fine, you might as well hear this," he smiles coldly at the pair; who are now clutching on too each other for dear life. "Detectives. I am going to make this simple; I am going to kill you. Not now of course. That would be rude without you meeting the other Blackbloods!" he laughs evilly, "Now, children go back down."

The children are defiant. They don't move, but start to scream when Travis starts pushing them through the floor: "PLEASE!" The children plead, "HELP US! HE IS A MONSTER JUST PLEASE HELP US! HEL-"

Then they are gone.

**AN: That is all for now my dear readers! I am surprised that a lot more people are reading this then I thought. Well I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Remember leave me a review with any critiques, comments, question, or Chris Colfer. More of this story later. If you want it. – Charlie Pond**


	3. The Dangerous Game

**AN: My email is clogged again. I had no clue so many people read my story. It makes me all giddy inside and eager to continue! Sadly this is my last chapter for a little while. School starts tomorrow (ew gross!) Then I have workdays until 5, and of course homework. So here it is. The next installment of the story. (Oh and by the way…go see the new Sherlock Holmes movie if you haven't already. It is freaking amazing.) Enjoy!-Charlie Pond**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Blackbloods and Travis. (Do I really have to do this again?)**

**3. The Dangerous Game**

"Now children! Are we ever going to help those men again?" Travis asks peering down at the children; his eyes gleaming with evil and delight.

"No Uncle Travis."

"Good! Now you two go inside the underground chamber. I have a little game I want to play with these detectives."

"Yes Uncle Travis." The two siblings make their way inside and crawl into their parents arms.

"What is he going to do too them?" Matthew asks his wife with worry, "Is he going to kill them?"

"Yes," she says quietly while stroking her daughter's hair, "But we can save them."

"Rebecca. If he wants to kill them he is going to kill them. There is nothing we can do about that."

"We have to try Matthew!"

Rebecca can feel the anger rising out of her. How dare her husband not want to help? These men were trying to help free them. Lily's voice pipes up ending the dreadful silence: "Mother. Those two men are in love with each other, but they said they weren't. Why did they lie?"

"Because," says a voice softly, "Maybe they think that the other one doesn't love them."

Rebecca looks up and locks eyes with her sister. The two children smile, "AUNT JANE!" they cry out as the rush to give their aunt a hug.

"Oh hello Jack! Hello Lily!" she laughs as he hugs them both, "Now what are you talking about? What two men? I certainly hope you aren't talking about Jack and Travis." Her brain flickers with images that don't belong there.

"No!" Jack says with glee in his voice, "There are two men upstairs who are going to save us! They are in love, they were holding hands! I think they kept sneaking looks at each other. They are just like people in fairytales!"

Jane smiles at her nephew's excitement, but she focuses on her sister. "You mean we might be saved?" Jane can't process the thought. _He has had us for so long_, she thinks solemnly, _He has tortured us, beat us, killed us, and…he rapes me. Every night. Too be free of that seems impossible._

"If Travis doesn't kill them first."

"Well then," she smiles as she looks at her family, "We will just have to stop that then. Won't we?"

Jack and Lily smile.

**C.P.**

"Blaine," Kurt says his voice quivering, "What are we going to do? This house is huge and we have no clue where to go."

"I don't know," Blaine replies taking one of Kurt's shaking hands, "We will figure it out."

"Well! Isn't that sweet?" the voice echoes throughout the room making Kurt shake, "The detectives are obviously in love! But too clueless to realize it!"

Kurt freezes as Travis passes by him, laughing. "L-l-leave!" He shouts meekly. "Just leave us alone!"

Travis looks straight into Kurt's eyes, "Now why would I want to do that? I am here to make you an offer."

Blaine holds Kurt close to his chest and tries to comfort him, "What kind of offer?"

"I will show you exactly where you need to go. If you free the Blackblood without me killing you; well they get freedom, and well you can live and get married."

Blaine blushes, "I…"

"I…" Travis mocks in a voice exactly like Blaine's, "I love you Kurt I just don't have the guts to say it! Oh kiss me Kurt!"

"Blaine," Kurt says softly, "It is a trap."

"You have a deal." He replies with more confidence than he knows he has.

Travis smiles, "Good. Follow me." He floats out of the room.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine says letting go of the still quivering man, "Let's go."

"I don't know."

Blaine walks out of the room, and slowly Kurt follows. Travis has other ideas though; before Kurt can make it out of the room he slams the door shut and locks it. He gives Blaine an evil smile.

"Let him go. Now!" Blaine says while trying not to cry, "Please let him go!"

Travis just laughs in Blaine's face, "No. I think it is time to split you two up. I will take care of him later."

Travis floats away laughing, and Blaine has no choice but to follow. He takes one last look at the door before letting out a choked sob.

**C.P.**

"Are we really going to try and save them mama?" Lily asks, "Maybe after they do they could get married! We could go!"

"Oh Lily," Matthew says while picking her up and spinning her around, "You have quite the imagination!"

Lily laughs for the first time since being captured, "Maybe! I could be their flower girl! It would be the most beautiful thing in the world!"

"Mama," Jack asks his mother as he watches her sew, "Can two boys get married?"

"Of course they can," Rebecca says while pulling out a stich, "If they love each other they can."

Jack smiles, "I think they do love each other. You can see it in their eyes. Just wait until you meet them Mama."

"I already have."

Jack smiles and runs over to his Papa, "Spin me around Papa!"

Matthew laughs, "You are too old son!" He spins him around anyway.

The family's joy is soon interrupted by the door opening. They fall silent, and watch in horror as Travis leads Blaine in. Blaine is silently crying, thinking about his beloved Kurt, locked away upstairs. Unreachable.

"YOU SLUT!" He screeches when he sees Jane, "GO WAIT IN THE BED! NOW!" Jane leaves in a hurry whispering under her breath. "Now I have to go take care of that whore, but when I come back. Every single one of you better be in this room." He leaves whispering under his breath.

As soon as he is gone, the children rush to Blaine's side, "Where is the other one? The one you are in love with?"

"Children!" Rebecca scolds, "He is obviously very upset."

"Sorry mama."

"He is locked away upstairs," Blaine says softly, "Can you free him? Please…I guess I can't lie to the children. I do love Kurt, very much," the children smile with delight, "Can you free him? Please."

"Don't worry," Jack says, "Jack and Lily will save your love!"

Blaine smiles through his tears, "Thank you Jack and Lily. How can I ever thank you if you do?"

"Free us."

Blaine smiles, "That I will do."

Jack and Lily are about to float away; when Travis re-enters a smile on his face. "Glad to see you could join me Mr. Anderson"

Jack and Lily look at each other, and then to their mother and father. Rebecca and Matthew nod their heads, and very silently Jack and Lily float away.

**C.P.**

Kurt feels the wind of the door of the closing on his face. He doesn't even need to try the door; he knows Travis locked it. _Why did Blaine have to be so stupid? I told him it was a trap!_ Kurt thinks that as he sinks to the floor. He puts his head in his knees and begins to cry.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Kurt is staring at the door from his spot on the bed. Suddenly it opens with the spirits of Lily and Jack on the other side. "Oh thank you both!" he says while rushing over, "Have you seen Blaine? Travis took him."

"Yes, we are here to take you too him!" They say with a smile, "And also," Jack says on his own, "Blaine is in love you! He loves you very much!"

"Jack!" Lily lightly slaps her brother, "Blaine has to tell him on his own!"

"Hold up," Kurt says while crossing his arms, "Blaine said that he is in love with me?" Jack nods vigorously, "But we are just friends! He doesn't love me…does he?"

"Yes," Lily says while floating away, "You can see it in your eyes. Now come on!"

Kurt follows the spirits downstairs, "He loves me?" Kurt keeps asking himself. "Wow…I thought that he doesn't feel the same."

"He thinks you don't feel the same!" Jack says while floating next to him. "Come on Mr. Kurt! We are almost there! Then you can tell him you love him!"

"Oh stop it Jack!" Lily says, "He will tell him when he is ready!"

Jack and Lily float along in silence while Kurt follows. Finally they approach a door with a typewriter attached to it. It amazes Kurt, "We have to get back inside before he notices we are gone. " the children say solemnly, "You will have to figure out the passcode on your own. It was Blackblood, but he changed it because Blaine saw him type it in."

Lily floats through the door. "Good luck Mr. Kurt!" Jack smiles and waves before following his sister. Kurt tries typing in "Blackblood" and sure enough it doesn't work. "Would you like your password hint?" the typewriter types out.

Kurt takes a deep breath before typing: "Yes"

"The name of the other one"

"Oh Mr. Travis Crow," Kurt says while typing his own name, "You really need to think of better passwords."

Kurt smiles as he watches the door open, and carefully steps inside.

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter: especially Jack's lines. If I want have a boy I want him to be like Jack. If you could leave me a review with any critiques, comments, questions, Chris Colfer, or love; I would be so grateful! Reviews make the Blackbloods's get freed faster. –Charlie Pond**


	4. Save Me

AN:** Boy, my last chapter was really unpopular. People like Twilight more than they liked my last chapter. So I guess I am writing another chapter to make myself feel better. If it is angsty I apologize. –Charlie Pond**

Disclaimer: **Do I look like Ryan Murphy too you?**

**4. Save Me**

Kurt feels his way around the dark cavern, and runs his hand against the wall to guide him. He is only greeted with wetness. "Oh gross," Kurt says as he wipes the substance on his pants, "Not only has Travis made me loose Blaine; he also made me ruin my new pants!"

Normally Kurt would have walked away in this situation, but it is the thought of seeing Blaine that keeps him moving down the dark cavern. _Blaine_, _just think of Blaine. His smile. His eyes. His…everything._ Kurt puts on the biggest smile he can, and walks down the cavern.

Kurt walks for about five minutes before he sees Jack waiting for him at the entrance. "Come on Mr. Kurt!" Jack urges him, "Come on!"

Kurt runs in the room after Jack, and hides behind a pillar before anyone can see him. Jack smiles at him before sneaking back to his family. Kurt looks around in awe. The room has got to be the most amazing thing he has ever seen. The ceiling is covered in gold that shines like the sun. The pillars are also made of gold and smile up at the ceiling. Attached to a wall are three doors and a tube flowing with green liquid for each one.

The doors, Kurt assumes, are for Rebecca and Matthew, for Jack and Lily, and for…Jane and Travis. Kurt shivers the thought of being held captive by someone haunts him. He would have kept staring at the room for hours. That is if Blaine didn't start screaming.

"PLEASE!" he begs, "LET ME GO! KURT! HELP ME! PLEASE! SAVE ME!"

The sound chills Kurt to the bone, and very slowly he peaks around the corner. Blaine is strapped to a chair; Travis floats around him laughing, and the Blackbloods can do nothing but watch in horror.

"PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO! KURT! KURT!" Blaine choked sobs fill the room, "Please just…"

"Would you like me to show you a picture of your beloved as he is right now? Before I kill you?"

Blaine slowly nods. Travis puts his ghostly hand into Blaine's chest, where his heart is. "NO PLEASE! KURT! YOU ARE NOT DEAD! KURT PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! JUST DO NOT BE DEAD!" The sobs grow louder, "I love you…I love you."

"But he is dead. Pity isn't it?"

"YOU ARE LYING! KURT ISN'T DEAD!"

"Before I kill you," Travis says with a smile, "I want the man you love to watch you die." He floats up away, laughing.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine says looking up, "Save me, please just save me."

Kurt can't find the courage to step out from his hiding spot. So he stands there, frozen to the ground as he listens to Blaine sob.

AN: **Will Kurt ever find the courage to step out from behind the damn pillar? Will the Blackbloods be free? Will Travis realize how much of dick he has been since 1846? Find out all your questions answered with the next installment of Black is the Blood of the Manor!**

I am so sorry it is short. I have had so little time to write, and it makes me sad. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review with your opinion. I need it. –Charlie Pond


	5. Mr Kurt and Mr Blaine

AN: **What you missed last time on Black is the Blood of the Manor:**

**Kurt conquers his fear of dark wet spaces while thinking of Blaine as he walks down a spooky corridor (ooo weeeee oooo.)**

**Blaine gets tortured with images of Kurt being dead; even though he is right behind the pillar. (Goddammit Kurt come freaking out! Mr. Blaine is fucking WAITING!)**

**Jack proves how much of a badass he can be even if he is only seven. (Thou shall not question Jack's badassness)**

**And Travis continues being a dick. (He is a dick dick dickty dick!)**

**(The only reason I had this is because I realize I forgot to have Travis tell Blaine Kurt isn't dead, but he will kill him soon. So that was if you had any confusion. In other news I finally the saw the hobbit trailer; I cried during it and regret nothing! Enjoy! –Pond)**

Disclaimer: **Unless I suddenly turned into Ryan Murphy over night; I do not own glee.**

**5. Mr. Kurt and Mr. Blaine**

All Blaine can do is sob. Travis is going to kill the only man in the world he loves. _Just kill me. Just don't kill Kurt. Not Kurt._ Jack cautiously floats up to him, "Mr. Blaine, Kurt isn't dead. He isn't even in me and Lily's room anymore. I promised I would save him, and I did. He is right behind the pillar next to the door."

At these words Blaine's head shoots up and looks straight at the pillar, "Kurt? Come out," His tone is begging him, "Please."

When nothing comes out, Jack floats over to the pillar, and comes back a few moments later bringing Kurt with him. "Here you go Mr. Blaine. Here is Mr. Kurt. You may now kiss." He bows before heading back to his mother.

"Now," Kurt says as he inspects the chair, "How are we going to get you out of this strange chair?"

"Kurt…"

"I would say we would need a key, but so far I see none."

"Kurt…"

"Rebecca? Can you unlock this chair for me?"

Rebecca smiles and unlocks the chair. "Thank you so much," Kurt says with a smile.

"Kurt…" Blaine says as he stands up and stretches.

"Oh did you want to ask me something Blaine?"

"Yes, what did you want to ask me?"

"Can I kiss you?"

**C.P.**

"Going to kill those two men," Travis sings as he floats to the children's bedroom, "It will be so much fun. They will never kiss! Because I am going to kill them. Hooray!" Travis laughs at his little song, "Oh I can't wait to kill you both. It will be so much fu-WHAT THE HELL?" Travis stands shocked at the open door to the bedroom, "Oh well played children, well played."

He floats in a different direction than when he came and goes to the kitchen. He sings his song as he gathered the ingredients to a recipe. A recipe on how to make someone's life hell.

**C.P.**

Blaine doesn't wait for Kurt's answer. He presses his lips against Kurt's before he can answer. Kurt's words get tangled up in his mouth and come out sounding something like: "Y-mfugh!" Blaine pulls away suddenly as if his mouth was burning, "Kurt I am so sorry."

"That was awesome!" Jack says as he dances around, "Finally! Now they will get married!"

Kurt laughs, "Jack! You have an imagination!"

"Daddy says I have one too!" Lily says proudly.

Kurt's laughter is silenced by laughter. "You will have to get out of here fast," Matthew says as he hands Kurt a marble, "Go put that in the middle door and it should open. Close it quickly. Stay very quiet. There should be food. Good luck."

Both boys to what they are told. As soon as both boys are concealed from sight, Jack takes the marble out of the door, and hands it too his father. Travis enters the room singing, and stops short when he sees the chair empty.

**C.P.**

**RULES FOR THE BRATS.**

Kurt and Blaine's hands find each other, and squeeze as hard as they can.

AN: **OH THEY KISSED! HOLY SHIT! CUE THE CONFETTI AND MAKE A REVIEW! (That was kind of lame.)**

**COMMERICAL FOR NEXT TIME SPONSERED BY JACK:**

**How loud will Travis scream when he reacts to the empty chair? Will he stop being a dick? Most likely not…Where the hell are Kurt and Blaine? Will they ever make it out of the manor alive and save the Blackbloods? Tune in tomorrow for another chapter of Black is the Blood of the Manor!**

**(Note from Jack: Please review this story! It makes Pond feel all happy and eager to write! Eager to free us! Save us from Travis the…*squints* what's a dick? Why is Travis a dick? What does dick mean? POND! WHAT DOES DICK MEAN!) (Oh shit…) (WHAT DOES SHIT MEAN?)**

A REAL note from the author,

First off thank you so much if you read this chapter/reviewed/added it too your favorite stories/alerted or what not. It means to world too me, and it defiantly makes me want to write more. Here are some fun facts about this chapter:

My favorite quote is from Jack: "Here you go Mr. Blaine. Here is Mr. Kurt. You may now kiss."

Travis's song took me two seconds to think off.

I seriously have no clue what the door Kurt and Blaine entered is going to hold in store for them…yet.

So that is all! If you would take 15 seconds of your day to review this story; I would honestly love you forever. (Whoever reviews this chapter with an honest opinion gets a dedication in my next chapter.) Until next time dear reader!- Pond


	6. Believe

**LAST TIME ON BLACK IS THE BLOOD OF THE MANOR:**

** Kurt and Blaine escape Travis again, but not without locking lips first. Travis is angry and will stop at nothing to get revenge; which is why he cooks while singing right? Well every selfish bastard has their own quirks. That is basically all you missed on Black is the Blood of the Manor.**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to:** **.2012 and KurtHummelISCourage. (I was seriously serious about the dedicating thingy.)**

Author's Note from Pond: This story has ten reviews…I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS! (Doctor Who references anyone?) No, seriously guys…TEN FREAKING REVIEWS! Wow, I am so flipping shocked, and honored. Enjoy (I am so paranoid right now it is not even funny…anyway!) –Pond

**6. Believe**

**RULES FOR THE BRATS**

**1. NO GETTING OUT OF THE ROOM WHILE UNCLE TRAVIS IS WORKING**

**2. LEAVE THE LOCKS ALONE YOU CREEPS**

**3. FOOD WILL BE BROUGHT TO YOU THREE TIMES A DAY. NO COMPLAINING UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOOSE A MEAL**

**4. I BOUGHT YOU TOYS; GO PLAY WITH THEM AND LEAVE ME ALONE**

**5. AND MOST OF ALL; NEVER GO NEAR THE DOOR WITH OUT MY PERMISSION**

"Blaine," Kurt says as he squeezes Blaine harder, "Where on earth are we?"

"This is must be where he puts Jack and Lily…when he…" Blaine gulps. He can't say that word. _Tortured_. It is filled with so much hurt and pain. "We better explore. I will look around here; you go look up ahead."

"Blaine…I'm scared, can you come with me?"

Blaine looks over at Kurt. In the light he looks like a ghost. It dances off his skin; making him look so much paler than he is already. "Of course I can." He squeezes Kurt's hand, "Don't be scared. I'm here."

Both boys squeeze each other's hands, and share a brief kiss. They blush at each other before walking forward. Completely unaware of what is up ahead.

**C.P.**

Rebecca smirks. She can't help it; Travis going completely nuts with Kurt and Blaine missing. He is looking in places that _she _can't even fit in. Like his underwear drawer. _Not that I would want to be in there anyway,_ she thinks as she smirks at Travis as he looks in his sock drawer next.

She looks at her children who have complete looks of joy on their faces. "Did you see it?" Jack asked his sister; his hands moving frantically, "They kissed!"

Lily responds with an excited nod. She knows better enough not to talk with Travis wandering back and forth so often. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" He screeches as he flings his dirty underwear in the room, "THEY HAVE TOO BE IN HERE SOMEWHERE"

Jane dodges a flying sock and glides over to her sister, "You helped them?" she whispers heatedly "Where are they?" Rebecca shakes her head in the direction of the middle door. Jane smiles, "They will be safe in there? Who has the marble?"

Rebecca points to Matthew, who gives both women a smile. "Good, I have to go back to the room before Travis notices I am gone." Her expression turns into pain, "God, this is going to hurt." She glides away sadly; dodging the clothes that are flying around her.

"Don't worry," Rebecca whispers, "We will be out of here soon. I believe we will." Underwear from Travis's rampage hits her in the face and she smiles.

**C.P.**

"This is the weirdest place I have ever been in," Kurt says as he walks hand in hand with Blaine. "I mean its architecture is amazing; it is a room inside of a room."

"We haven't seen anything though; besides those creepy rules." He shutters at the thought of them

"Maybe he wanted them back father enough so no one could find them…when he tortured them."

Blaine gulps and squeezes Kurt's hand, "Kurt, just so you know…"

"I love you too."

"That is not what I was going to say, but I do love you," Blaine says with a laugh, "I was going to say, I think we found something."

Up ahead, a little cottage sits on a hill. As they approach it they notice it has a lock on the door. "Damn," Kurt whispers, "How are we going to get in?"

Blaine examines the lock. It says LUCKY 25, along with a bunch of numbers that can be moved. "Kurt it is a puzzle."

Kurt examines the lock; the numbers organizes themselves in his head. He smiles as he rearranges the numbers, and his smile grows wider when he hears the door unlock. "There," he says as he opens the door, "After you."

"Not without you by my side."

Kurt smiles and slides his hand into Blaine's.

**C.P.**

Travis gives up and heads upstairs; mostly likely to drink. "Stupid bastards," he whispers, "Fuck you both; or maybe, according to what Jack said you can go fuck each other." The Blackbloods make sure he is gone before going into a discussion. Nobody notices Jack slip quietly through the door. He listens at the door, to make sure they are still talking, before he heads up to the cottage.

When he gets there he can't smile at the open door.

**NEXT TIME ON BLACK IS THE BLOOD OF THE MANOR:**

**Travis is smarter than he seems; and decides to torture the Blackbloods to get the information he needs, and wants. Kurt and Blaine wander around the creepy cottage; lucky for them Mr. Jack is always willing to help those too. **

**(JACK: Pretty please review? It would mean the world to Pond; and maybe she won't have Travis torture my family. Please help my family!)**

Author's Note from Pond: Well that is another chapter done. Jack said everything I was going to say; except he made it sound more amazing and adorable. Like he always does. Till tomorrow readers! -Pond


End file.
